sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Bart Cappotelli
Name: Bart Cappotelli Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Animation, sketching, storytelling, internet forums, mythology, rap music Appearance: '''Bart is very large for his age, standing at 6 feet tall and weighing around 280 pounds. He has a light olive complexion from his Italian heritage. His body carries a lot of fat, particularly around the midsection. His arms are rather weak and flabby-looking while his legs, albeit not particularly strong-looking either, are at least sturdy enough to hold him up. Bart has a lot of baby fat in his round face, mostly concentrated around the chin and cheeks. His eyes are wide ovals with a dark, slightly yellowish green color, and his eyebrows are thick and expressive. His nose is somewhat thin compared to the rest of his face, and its shape resembles a blunted arrowhead. His dark hair is a mess that refuses to cooperate no matter how much it is combed or brushed, especially when it grows out. His ears are quite flat, and they tend to get obscured whenever his hair gets too long. However, at the moment it is cut quite short, only going down to his ears. In addition, he has a lot of small acne scars on his face due to a bad habit of picking at pimples and zits. Unrelated to physical appearance, but still notable, is his body odor. Bart suffers from trimethylaminuria, a rare metabolic condition that causes sufferers to exude a strong smell similar to that of fish. Although he showers regularly and is a bit paranoid when it comes to germs, the smell always lingers around him. On the day of the field trip, Bart was wearing a gray Steven Universe T-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and white sneakers with black soles. '''Biography: Bart was born in Kingman to a young Italian couple, Nick and Lorna Cappotelli, a garbage collector and insurance agent, respectively. His early days weren't really much to speak of. Their combined jobs were enough to make sure that money would never be a dire issue barring unforeseen circumstances, but the fact that they both had to work similar hours meant that they would need to find a way to make sure that little Bart was cared for during the day. Fortunately, Nick's sister Erin, a freelance artist, lived in the area, and was more than willing to look after their child. As a result, Bart spent a lot of time growing up with his aunt Erin instead of his parents. This was a concern for the adults, as they were worried that Bart wouldn't be able to forge a relationship with his parents. This fear drove Nick and Lorna to use every day off of work that they had in order to spend time with their son and make sure that he was able to establish a connection with them. Bart liked staying at his Aunt Erin's house, but his favorite thing to do whether he was there or at home was watching cartoons. Like many children, he was initially drawn to the brighter colors of the cartoons compared to the comparatively drab palettes of live-action shows. At first he would watch anything, but after a few months he began to develop his own tastes. He grew to love some shows more than others, and some shows he would just turn the TV off rather than watch them. He tended to prefer cartoons like Hey Arnold, which had a wide cast of characters and a storyline for every episode. Shows with little storyline that mainly focused on random humor, on the other hand, tended to lose his attention rather quickly. The shows that he did like would stick with him. He started drawing his favorite characters during free time at school and at home, and he would try to make up new stories for them, mainly focusing on adventures that his favorite characters would have between episodes. He would try his best to stick to the characterization in the shows, and had a tendency to rewrite entire portions of stories if he felt that he had slipped up somewhere. This was the first step on what would be a lifelong passion for animation and storytelling. From grade school onward, Bart would spend most of his spare time drawing up sketches and writing stories. Once he had filled almost an entire journal with doodles and stories about his favorite cartoons, he started to make up his own characters. At first they were essentially the characters he already watched on TV wearing different outfits, but they slowly evolved into more unique characters in their own right. By middle school, Bart's characters were almost nothing like their original inspirations. Since Bart spent so much time engrossed in his stories, he tended to get lost in his own worlds sometimes and not pay much attention to other students. Occasionally someone would comment on his art or start a brief conversation, but Bart mainly stayed by himself with his art. To Bart, the best part of storytelling is the ability to really make an impact with his writing. He believes that a story's greatest strength is the ability to make people care about what is going on. Not just simple feelings like hating a villain, but when they can actually feel sympathy for a character or get invested in the lives and relationships of the cast. Bart thinks that if the audience cannot find a way to care about the story and the characters, then a rewrite is desperately needed. Unfortunately, Bart's love of drawing and writing took up almost all of his time, and his lifestyle became very inactive. As the years went by, his lack of exercise combined with a poor diet caused him to gain weight at a rather worrying pace. By the time he reached high school, he was already well over 200 pounds. It also didn't help that it was around this time that his trimethylaminuria was getting worse, going from what was once a barely noticeable whiff to a strong odor. A few other students began to tease him, and because he was already so meek, he took it to heart and became even more withdrawn. Bart's parents notified the school, and a couple of the ringleaders got in trouble, but the damage had already been done. Bart's weight had become a significant problem at that point. At first his parents weren't too concerned, since people in their families tended to be a bit on the larger side anyway, but by the time Bart outweighed his mother at 14 years old, they decided to do something about it. They tried multiple diet plans, but unfortunately, none of them ever seemed to take. Either the diet would be ineffective, or they would be too lax on the restrictions. When they felt they had no other options, they decided to just show Bart a video about the health issues brought on by obesity. This seemed to work, as Bart hasn't gained any significant weight since that time, although he has yet to slim down very much either. As he spent more time in his room than before due to his mockery, he became more invested in the internet. He had begun to make short animations featuring his characters on his computer and post them to YouTube. He had also began a habit of browsing internet forums, particularly those focused on animation and cartoons. It was in these forums that Bart felt he finally had a place where he could talk freely about things that interested him. He could have conversations without feeling like the other people involved wanted him to go away or didn't care what he was saying, since the conversation would always continue onward instead of coming to an awkward stop. He became known for being rather outspoken on his opinions about various shows, and has gained the respect of many posters thanks to his unabashed honesty. In addition, he felt that he was able to make friends more easily on forums because he wasn't held back by his shyness and self-consciousness over his appearance. Since Bart's weight issues had been dealt with for the moment, Nick and Lorna decided to work on his isolation habits. About midway through his sophomore year, Bart was at the point that he would rarely leave the house except for school and family functions. They suggested that he join the writing club at school so that he could have an outlet for his creativity, and he reluctantly agreed. He was nervous at first that the other members wouldn't like him, but their expressions of approval once he showed them some of his work caused him to change his tune. He became seen as one of the more analytical members of the club due to how deeply he looks into nearly every aspect of the pieces that he writes and reads. Thanks to these newfound feelings of acceptance, he now looks forward to writing club meetings. Bart does decently in school, but he is definitely far better in creative pursuits than academic ones. His grades in English and art have been straight A's for as long as he can remember, but other subjects like math and science tend to be straight C's, with a B or two if he's lucky. This also mirrors his feelings about those subjects. He enjoys writing and doing art, and is very enthusiastic about both. However, other subjects tend to bore him at best and frustrate him at worst. The only time he ever managed to get really invested in another subject was when he studied mythology in history class, mostly because he was so intrigued by the lore of each creature and figure that he studied. He has attempted to write some pieces inspired by mythological creatures, but he wasn't very satisfied with the results. He has trouble fitting those sorts of fantastic elements into his stories, which tend to be more grounded in reality. That hasn't stopped him from reading up on the subject, however. Even though he isn't very good at writing it, he still finds it extremely interesting, especially when supernatural creatures are involved, since he likes to see how unique they can be as opposed to human characters. One other hobby that Bart enjoys when he has some free time is rap. He loves the flow of the music, and he's very impressed by how the rappers can keep themselves understandable even when they're rapping at high speed. He tends to prefer old school rappers to the current generation, mostly because he dislikes how much of modern rap consists of bragging songs. He prefers listening to Big Pun when he wants to hear something serious, and the Fat Boys when he wants to hear something fun. He has never really tried to rap for himself, however, primarily because he doubts that he would be able to match the skill of the rappers he listens to. Whenever he's feeling too stressed out to write, listening to rap is what he does to chill out. Bart's taste in cartoons hasn't changed very much since he was young. He still watches the shows that he liked when he was growing up, and he has continued to add to the list of shows that he enjoys. At the moment, his current favorite shows are Gravity Falls and Steven Universe, and he takes them as proof that animation as an art form is on the upswing. Those two shows, along with Hey Arnold, are his primary inspirations in his work. As he continues to rewrite and redraw his creations from his childhood, hints of those three can be seen in them. However, he takes care not to make any of his characters or stories too close to their inspirations, as he wants them to be able to stand on their own merits rather than constantly being compared to the work of another, or worse, referred to as a rip-off. Bart shows quite a lot of potential as a cartoonist, but his primary flaw is perfectionism. He constantly fears that the slightest error or inaccuracy will ruin a character or story in the eyes of others, and he constantly rewrites his scripts and storyboards. Ironically, he is rather forgiving when one of his favorite shows makes an error, so this is a bizarre sort of hypocrisy on his part. His perfectionism even concerns his parents, as they're starting to fear that he will never be satisfied with his work at the rate that he criticizes and edits it. Bart has already decided what he wants to do with his life. He plans on becoming an animator and making a series out of the characters that he has been working on since childhood. He has been putting a portfolio together as his senior year is reaching its end, and he plans to move on to college afterwards to further improve his craft. Advantages: Bart's size could be a deterrent for potential attackers due to how he outweighs a good percentage of his classmates. His generally unassuming personality is also unlikely to start fights if he talks to anyone on the island. In addition, he could have an easy ally if he meets up with someone else from the writing club. Disadvantages: Bart is extremely out of shape, and has very little stamina compared to most of his peers. His size also makes it rather difficult for him to get from place to place in comparison to most other students, severely impacting his mobility. In addition, his medical condition makes it nearly impossible for him to sneak by unnoticed thanks to his body odor. Designated Number: Male student no. 017 --- Designated Weapon: Dale Carnegie’s “How to Stop Worrying and Start Living” Conclusion: Am I reading this right? He smells of FISH!? I'm dying in my chair here, but writing 'hahaha' over and over again for a conclusion is kind of tacky. I'll just say I'm glad we have sophisticated life monitoring technology, because we sure as hell couldn't use a sniff-test on B017's body. - Dennis Lourvey PS: Abby says that one was a little mean. Guess I should lay off the Red Bull. The above biography is as written by Aura. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Aura, SOTF Help '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Scout Pfeiffer 'Collected Weapons: '''Dale Carnegie’s “How to Stop Worrying and Start Living” (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Kiziah Saraki, Jennifer Wallace, Matthew Moradi, Jeremiah Fury, Scout Pfeiffer 'Enemies: 'Nancy Kyle, Scout Pfeiffer 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Bart began in the asylum cafeteria, tried to take inventory of his supplies and assure himself that he had a chance to survive. He wandered the asylum until he found Jennifer Wallace in the art therapy rooms. Kiziah Saraki also arrived, and Jennifer let them both stay in the room. Within the group discussion Bart was mostly pessimistic about their chances, and when they heard the first bell rung by Jeremy Frasier Bart along with Jennifer were against investigating, preferring to seek shelter elsewhere. The three then left with that plan in mind. Their search for shelter takes them a large amount of Day 2. They tried the supply depot but it was declared a Danger Zone as they arrived. They then circled the island and found the utilities warehouse by nightfall, though Bart was by that point exhausted due to his lack of fitness. At some point while he was resting off his exertion and they were searching he fell asleep. He only awoke in time to catch the announcements that declared their area a Danger Zone, and he warned the other two before fleeing. The group managed to escape and have an easier time of finding shelter that time around, so they were rested for Day 3. They found Clarice Halwood in front of the supply depot storehouse, and Bart had to awkwardly stand by as Kizi and Clarice had a moment to themselves as friends. The moment was interrupted by the presence of a girl identified quickly as Kimiko Kao. In contrast to the others Bart remained quieter, intimidated by the killer's presence and unable to contribute more directly to the confrontation like the girls, he could only continue to stand aside and only vaguely offer a chance at peace. Ultimately the situation was handled, though, and both Kimiko and Clarice departed on at least neutral terms. Bart was unsure of where to go next, so Jennifer took the lead in having them follow Clarice. That led them to the radio tower by Day 4, where as a four person group survival at least seemed more likely. But the peace was shattered again, this time by Nancy Kyle, who made her violent intent very clear. Jennifer attacked Nancy to keep her from shooting, and Bart once more was completely helpless to act. He could only watch, frozen, as Clarice and Kizi failed to save Jennifer and started to run away. He watched Jennifer die to Nancy's gun. Only then could he run away, before Nancy turned on him. He ran after the girls. He was fully exhausted by the time they took temporary shelter in the asylum library. Kizi and Bart helped Clarice with her wounds. Bart had no first aid experience and felt clumsy and helpless for it, but he continued to help Clarice as per her instructions as best he could, the two working together to clean and dress Clarice's injured shoulder. Their discussion while the process was underway was predictably awkward, but Kizi proposed a plan of gathering folks on the island together, Bart agreed. Clarice didn't, citing the wound her own attempts at peacemongering had won her, but Bart for once deigned to try and change Clarice's mind, as he believed Kizi's plan was the safer option even if it was risky. Both sides remained stubborn, Kizi surprisingly lost her temper and Bart struggled for a way to diffuse the situation. Clarice and Kizi were able to stop the possible problem by dropping the subject, leaving the rest of the night with relative peace. Morning breakfast was interrupted by the appearance of Lili Williams, Bart as usual played the least important role in greeting her and figuring out her intentions. Lili and Kizi seemed to get along at least, and Bart began to entertain optimism as he realized Kizi's plan had potential if girls like Lili were willing to work with it. He decided to take the initiative and ask Kizi to invite Lili, Kizi agreed and started to do it, and Bart's hopes continued to grow that he could somehow make a difference. They were dashed, however. Unbeknownst to him however, Clarice had elected to kick off her own unspoken plan and set the library ablaze, the entire room quickly consumed by the conflagration. Bart was only able to gather his supplies and escape with his own life. He wandered the slopes, exhausted and desperate to find his allies he'd lost while fleeing, but the exhaustion won and he collapsed into slumber. He suffered a tragic nightmare that preyed on his fears of dying alone, and woke with a start, in the pre-announcement hours of Day 6. He tried to stay in one place to maximize the chances of finding them again, but he couldn't for so long, and eventually he had to move on to find shelter. He tried the storehouse, but it was dark and difficult to navigate, and thus he created unwanted noise and attention to himself from those lurking in the dark, Jeremiah Fury, Matthew Moradi, and Alan Banks. Jerry and Matt immediately postured for Bart to give himself up quietly, Alan quickly slipped in after Jerry noticed he'd thrown something. Everyone introduced themselves tersely, Bart was intimidated because everyone except himself was armed but he tried to stay calm and inform them about what had gone wrong for him. He drew at least some sympathy, even if everyone made it clear that they had nothing to offer him. Bart went on to explain Kizi's plan, but nobody agreed, least of all Alan, who began to shoot off his mouth until Jerry confronted Alan and eventually clocked his lights out. Suddenly nervous with the silence Bart realized they were a lost cause and pleaded for freedom. Jerry and Matt took turns pointing out that Bart stood a better chance hanging with them than trying to go about it on his own, and assured him they meant no harm. Bart timidly agreed, realizing it was a better option than anything else. They stumbled across the gym in their explorations, where Jerry and Matt started to get into an argument over who was the leader and intellect of their outfit. Bart initially sat the argument out and vaguely went along with queries directed his way, intimidated as usual by their far stronger personalities. But the fight was continuing to escalate, Matt and Jerry were discussing the morbid possibility of killing and they were getting face-to-face with one another as they both got more heated. Bart tried to physically intervene as best he could, but was quickly rebuffed by Jerry pulling his switchblade and making threats. Jerry, in turn, was quickly killed by the vehicular intervention of Serena Waters, running over Jerry with a car also containing Aiden Slattery and Melanie Beckett. Bart barely saved himself with his reflexes, then shyly joined the postmortem where everyone including her own passengers were expressing varying levels of incredulity at Serena's actions. Matt and Bart both offered their excuses, Serena in turn offered that she'd merely been trying to stop Jerry from killing either of them, and an uneasy peace settled. Matt bounced, leaving an uncomfortable Bart with the other three, who made it fairly clear that they had no intent to trust him or take him in, they merely wished him luck and let him take what was left of Jerry's supplies. That left him to quietly leave, only hoping he could somehow find Kizi or Clarice again. Bart made it to the vehicle depot by Day 8, where he spotted and quietly followed Scout Pfeiffer, who was confronting a yet unseen Blair Moore in the depot office. Bart timidly made his presence clear when Blair started to violently cough, wanting to help out somehow, Blair waved them off and said she was fine, while a surrounded Scout quietly moved so she wasn't surrounded. While Blair continued to recover they talked about helping each other, Bart's having traveled with Clarice coincided with Scout's desire to find her. The two agreed to travel together for a while, to help each other find all the people they were looking for. Unfortunately Bart's knowledge didn't produce any leads. After failing to turn anything up at the library, Bart and Scout returned to the vehicle depot. Scout questioned Bart about how he had managed to get separated from Clarice and their allies, and found his answers unsatisfactory, doubting him. The Day 9 announcement came on while they were exploring the area, and Bart was rattled to hear that Kiziah had been killed. Fearful and upset, Bart begged Scout not to leave him alone too. Scout was disturbed by his manner and already found Bart untrustworthy, and when he made a sudden movement towards her after his plea, she shot him on reflex. Bart died from his wounds quickly, but his body ended up falling over the railing and collapsing on top of Scout, killing her as well. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''G060 should have sniffed that one coming out. Dude was pretty damn ''fishy and all. ''- Dennis Lourvey'' PS: Stop fucking bothering me Abby the kid's just objectively hilarious, okay?! '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Yeah, uh... just keep calm. You're gonna be all right. (...) Please."'' -- While Clarice's wounds are fresh and bleeding and he's trying to help. "Okay, uh... I guess I can stay with you guys (...) Um... if you're all right with it, I mean." -- When both Jerry and Matt had explicitly made it clear already that he was allowed to stay. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bart, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *The Animator's Dilemma *4649お願いします! *It Belongs in a Museum V6: *Season Cut Short *Little Pig *So, so tired... *Why We Fight *If It Bleeds, It Leads *Death Is The Only Freedom... *Bart's Nightmare *Let the Darkness Flow Through You *You thought it was Kimiko but it was me, Jerry! *All Artists Talk to Their Creations *Gran Torino. *The Long Goodbye Related Threads in Meanwhile: *URGENT: BartToons Missing? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bart Cappotelli. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students